


Just Like Old Times

by WriterOfManyColours



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, One Shot, at least i hope its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyColours/pseuds/WriterOfManyColours
Summary: When Mycroft receives a call from his wayward younger brother at two in the morning he assumes the worst. Fortunately, Sherlock is in a far less dangerous situation this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I posted, unedited and rubbish, on my old account. Hopefully its improved since then!!

The shrill sound of Mycroft’s phone woke him out of a well-earned slumber, provoking him to shoot upright in his bed despite his aching lower back. Maybe Sherlock was right; he really was getting old.

His ice-blue eyes scanned around the bedroom, alert for any signs of danger, while his hand reached under a pillow for the cool touch of the SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol he’d cleaned, loaded and hid the night before. You could never be too careful when you're on the hit list of approximately 587 criminal organisations.

It took him a few seconds to register the fact it was his mobile producing the dreadful ringing and not, in fact, Russian hit men. Reaching clumsily over his bed, he grasped at the phone in the darkness and picked it up, nearly dropping it in his grogginess.

Through tired eyes he managed to read the caller ID “Sherlock”. Swallowing the lump of panic in his throat, he answered, attempting to ignore that this hadn’t been the first time he’d received a late night call from his wayward brother.

“Brother-mine, I know you are at a loss without my company but it is 2 o'clock in th-”

“Mycroft, I can see it,” came a whisper from the other side of the line.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, secretly relieved to hear his brothers voice lacked the slurring he’d feared and heard so many times before.

“You may want to be a bit more specific than that,”

“It’s by my door,” he answered unhelpfully.

“Oh, for goodness sake, Sherlock!”

Although Mycroft would boast to be a magnificently patient person, being woken up at two in the morning by his irritating little brother was testing him.

“Mycroft, it’s by my door, it’s moving.”

“Sherlock, why are you whispering?”

“It might hear me.”

“What might hear you?”

“THE SPIDER, MYCROFT!” came an angry shout before Sherlock hushed back to a whisper, “It’s moving, Mycroft, I think it heard me.”

Mycroft, meanwhile, was trying to keep his sniggering to himself. Unfortunately, his silence was enough to indicate his amusement to the little brother, who huffed frustratedly.

“Mycroft, this isn’t funny, you tosser!”

“Apologies, little brother, but it most certainly is,” Mycroft managed, biting his bottom lip.

“My, please, help!”

The use of his childhood nickname was enough to end Mycroft’s short lived merriment.

“Fine, but only this once,” sighed Mycroft, despite the fact this had happened a lot more than once. Stretching, he slowly hauled himself out of bed.

“Thank you,” came a quick squeak that was swiftly cut off as the phone line ended.

Smiling softly to himself, he reached for his suit and umbrella, reminiscing on the similarities between old times and new.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its only short but I would really appreciate its if you left a constructive criticism/praise/kudos to let me know how I've done.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Sophie xx


End file.
